Kyria Garmadon
"I just wish I could be like that with my family. But, not even knowing my mom and having two psychos, I can never be like that. I just wish I could have even just one small moment like that. Even one moment, that would be better than all the candy in the world." -Kyria in Snakebit Kyria Alexandra Garmadon is a major character in Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu Redone and She is the Girlfriend of Jack Brewer in Pawns of Prophecy. She is the daughter of Lord Garmadon and Misako, the fraternal twin sister of Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, niece of Sensei Wu, and the granddaughter of the First Spinjitsu Master. Appearance Kyria wears an outfit that is usually complementary to Lloyd's with a white hoodie that has black ribs, a red five, a white hood, and a yellow sash around her waist. She also, like her father, has black hair, and due to the style, looks similar in appearence to a younger looking Nya. Her Green Ninja outfit is like Lloyd's as well, but hers has gold instead of silver. After being exposed to the aging effcts of Tomorrow's Tea with an incident with a Grundle, her hair is quiet a bit longer, so she must put in up in a ponytail to keep it underneath her mask. Kinzoku offers to cut it, but she knows that Nya and her look alike and know that they'll get mixed up a lot. Personality One thing constant was her love of her father, but her hatred of his evil. It was her desire to steer away from the footsteps of her father that drove her to separate from her brother by enrolling at Gladys School for Good Girls, and later get very mad at Lloyd for unleashing the Serpentine. Kyria is a very sweet girl, but is very stubborn, and has a sugar addiction, even when she becomes a teenager. She and Lloyd tend to think alike, and tend to finish each others sentences. She is also very determined to become a ninja, and self trains on the training course at night because the ninja are all too busy to actually train her until after they're asleep. She has a mischievous side, and pulls a tiny prank every now and then with Lloyd. when she is stuck in the reaction she acts like an animal and must be on a child-leash until she is in control. she unfortunately sleeps in a baby crib. She has a daddy's girl outlook, and truly loves her father more than anyone, short of Lloyd (and possibly Gladys School for Good Boys Golden should that be Silver boy Giniro). She holds far more conempt towards her mother than Lloyd does, because it takes a much longer amount of time for her to forgive Misako, like it took a longer time for Lloyd to forgive their father. She shares traits from the female ninjas, such as Hana's love of plants, Kinzoku's cool and collected thinking, Kaze's speedy mind, and Jikan's perfect timing. She can be seen as the female version of Lloyd. Powers Kyria has all the same powers as Lloyd, including powers over Metal, Time, Wind, and Plants. She self taught herself much of her fighting, since the ninja were too busy to train her. Her powers were honed by the ninja, with the girls as her main teachers. She also uses her powers to try and help Hana, because living in Ninjago City drains her powers since it is devoid of much nature. Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Wu/Garmadon Family Category:Garmadons Category:Characters